Cheeseburgers and Cookies
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart more than she knew and now Thalia has helped fix him up and they have grown close in the proccess... will their relationship grow more. slightly AU, T well you'll find out why any way. characters are slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Cheeseburgers and cookies**

**A/N Ok guys this is a Perlia fic and if you don't like it, then screw you I don't care, I'm doing this because I love perlia almost as much as Perchael (I do like Percabeth but nowhere near as much as the other two) so deal with it. but for those who like Perlia this is for you... Enjoy ****^_^ ****(Sorry if anyone is OOC but that's the way I need it)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Rick Riodan**

**Chapter one: Yours to hold**

(Percy POV)

I lay on the beach, listening to songs on my iPod, with tears rolling down my face as I had seen Annabeth making out with Connor Stoll about a month ago, so I ended our relationship and haven't spoke to her since but she has made some a temps to talk me into being her friend but I just can't. If you want to get a small idea on the pain I feel right now then listen up; imagine diving into the river Styx, then times it by 20, then be thrown into the sun and you still would only feel a tenth of what I'm feeling.

A song that I didn't listen to much but still rather liked came on and it reflected what it felt like to lose Annabeth, it's called 'Fading into the black' by Skillet **(A/N they are my favourite band so don't say a bad thing about them unless you just want you face re-arranged.)**

Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

(Never wanna be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

'Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone

I'm...

Falling in the black, Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever get back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

(Can you hear me)

Falling through the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling through to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside... the black

You were my source of strength

I traded everything

That I love for this one thing

(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me hear like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone

'Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm...

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black

Black (x3)

(Instrumental)

Falling in the black... slipping through the cracks...

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me

Falling to the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside

Falling inside, falling inside the black

And that's basically how I'm felling about Annabeth (Plus the pain I mentioned earlier) life almost seemed pointless and I must admit I did try and end it a few times but two people pooped into my mind; my mother and for some strange reason Thalia. After the second titan war Thalia left the hunters because she only joined them till the whole 'great prophecy' thing was over and now it is.

When I told her about what Annabeth sided with me like the best friend she is (She even went up to Annabeth and gave her an electric filled slap across the face. I told her the electricity was too much but she just laughed and said '_Nah it wasn't it was only 20 volts'_) We had grown closer over the past month, we don't try and murder each other as much anymore.

Every so often we would play a prank on Annabeth and Connor but even still I feel like the dirt people walk on, just like now in fact, I heard someone walking up to me, I pulled my earphones out and looked up. I saw Thalia walking up to me looking like normal (basically dressed in black) in fact she had rubbed off on me because I wore lot of black and I started to listen to bands like Skillet but in all honesty, I'm not complaining.

"Yo, what's up kelp head?" she asked sitting beside me "Not much, listening to the music you gave me and thinking about what a bitch Annabeth is." I felt my shoulders sag, Thalia put an arm around me and pulled me into a hug (you know the kind of hug only a girl can give a guy) when we separated I really did feel much better "I got something that will cheer you up." Said Thalia

"Another hug?" I said half jokingly and half hopefully, she gave me a playful punch in the arm "No but if you want another ... ok back to the what I was saying... Tyson's here." my mood picked up to the highest it's been in weeks, I couldn't wait to see the big guy again.

(Third person POV)

Both Percy and Thalia walked up to the big house and saw Tyson playing with some of the younger campers, when he saw them he ran over and gave them a bone crushing hug "Whoa there big guy watch the ribs." they said in unison and with that he let go.

"Where's Annabeth?" he asked Percy, Percy's face dropped and Tyson was puzzled further. Thalia motioned for Tyson to lean over "Tyson, it's best not mention Annabeth around Percy because she hurt Percy to the point where he wanted to kill himself." (And yes she does know of that) Tyson looked horrified at that thought. "Annabeth is a very mean person." and as if on cue Annabeth walked up to the group "Hi Tyson long time no see." Tyson stood up straight and said "I don't like what you did to my brother." nobody notice Percy slip off back to the beach.

"Oh, I've wanted to make it up to him but..." she was cut off by Thalia who was now livid "What you did put him to the point of suicide and YOU think that you can make up to him?" Annabeth just stared at her in shock with mouth agape "I didn't do that, did I?"

"Yes actually you did, me and everyone else who agrees that you're a bitch for doing what you did to him has had to help stitch up his heart and I have a wee bit to thank you for because without what you did, me and Percy wouldn't have grown so close." said Thalia coldly "Come on Tyson we need to find Percy and get away from here, the airs gone stale." Tyson sniffed the air and looked from Annabeth to Thalia "I smell an evil monster." Annabeth nearly burst out crying at what her former best friends had just said to her and ran off. **(A/n I know it seemed harsh on Annabeth but it had to be done.)**

(Thalia POV)

I was still fuming at Annabeths' nerve for just walking up thinking we'd forgiven her and acting like nothing happened and by the looks of it Tyson wasn't too happy hearing what she had done to poor Percy.

When we reached the beach, we couldn't find Percy anywhere until we spotted a lot of bubbles rising up from the middle of the lake. I realised what was going on, Percy could only breath under water if her choose to but I'm guessing after seeing _her_ just stroll up to us and the way he was feeling earlier didn't go to well.

I went into autopilot, I just ran towards the water not caring if Poseidon killed me or not I just needed to save Percy. I jumped into the water and swam for all I was worth, I spotted him in the distance already unconscious with bubbles flowing eerily out of his nose and mouth.

I grabbed hold of his torso and suddenly I felt the currents push me towards the shore, it seems Poseidon doesn't want his favourite son dead, when I reached the beach Tyson helped me pull Percy, when we put him down he started to cough and splutter with water dribbling from his mouth.

"Why? Why did you save me?" he managed.

"Why not?" was my response. He looked at his feet "I just can't go on here... I just can't."

"Then we'll run away from here, when Tyson goes we'll pack and head for where ever we can." I said to which he nodded.

**A/N sorry peoples for the shortness of the chappie but I have done my best and I know Thalia and Tyson are OOC but I needed it that way for this story to flow the way I wanted. thanks ****^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheeseburgers and Cookies**

**A/N Sorry for not updating in like forever, I'm lazy. Ok here's chapter two, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, it was 3:20 by the time I had finished it but now back to my story...**

**Now to answer some reviewers;**

**Some guy- thanks, I know Skillet are da best!**

**ty- yes, I'll see what I can do**

**4x4- tyson has to go back to the forges and it make it all the more fun with it just being Percy and Thalia**

**soooooawesome- thanks. Yes Perlia forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO in any way at all.**

**Chapter Two: Just run**

(Percy POV)

Tyson stayed for three days after _that incident, _he helped us plan an escape route out of camp because we knew that once word got round that me and Thalia were running away, which it eventually would, we wouldn't be able to just stroll out off camp without people coming and trying to stop their two best fighters from running away from camp.

After Tyson left, Thalia and I pinned notes to the doors of our cabins explaining why we left but also saying that we would calling from time to time, we made our way up half-blood hill at midnight only to find the entire camp following up behind us, "Why are you following us?" I asked the group. Annabeth stepped forward "Percy, please, before you go I just want to know that you have forgiven me, please I'm sorry with all my heart."

I sighed and walked up to Annabeth "Okay, Annabeth I forgive you but please don't do what you did to me to Connor at least." she nodded, I pulled her into a hug "See you later... wise girl." I pulled away and walked back up to Thalia, who I must say looked slightly jealous.

"Make sure you do come and visit sometimes." Yelled Katie Gardiner, Thalia and I looked at each other and smiled "Sure." we said in unison. Then out off the shadows (literally) popper Nico Di Angelo and my giant pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary "Need a lift?" we were shocked to see him standing there "How did you know?" Thalia asked, Nico chuckled "Your forgetting the shadows have ears, literally." we shrugged.

"Well I guess this is where we take our leave, huh?" said Thalia

"Yeah, I guess it is." I replied, we turned to the camp "See you guys later." and we jumped on Mrs. O'Leary's back, I whispered in here ear "Anywhere but here." She started to sniff the air around her and took off in a random direction, the next thing they know they are on small hill side just outside a village "Looks the part, don't you agree?" asked Thalia hoping off Mrs. O'Leary's back, I joined her on the ground while Mrs. O'Leary trotted off for a rest.

"Yeah, but I hope that they have a swimming pool." Thalia laughed '_she has a nice laugh'_ I thought to myself '_Whoa where'd that come from?'_ "And I hope that they have a burger stand." we walked off towards the town before realising "Money!" We groaned "We forgot to bring money, I can't believe it!"

"Join the club." I muttered, she glared at me indignantly, I braced myself for the slap... that never came, instead she rapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear "We'll work this out, ok?"

**A/N Sorry for cutting it short, I wanted to update this now and I couldn't think of anything else to write *Shrugs* better late than never, huh? any ways don't forget to R&R because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheeseburgers and Cookies**

**A/N Hey all here is chapter three of my story and I just want to say that I'm really happy that this story has gotten such a great response, you guys are brilliant, thank you soo much! So there is just one thing left to say… Enjoy!**** ^_^**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO in any way at all.**

**Chapter Three; Finally happy?**

**(Thalia's POV)**

Percy and I continued to walk in the town when we spotted a sphinx sniffing around some of the houses, Percy sighed "We're not even here for five minutes and already we gotta take on a monster." I laughed lightly '_He's rather cute when he acts like this… wait what' _I shook my head "Well that's what happens when you have two children of the big three in the same place." He quickly uncapped Riptide "Suppose so, come on, the quicker we take this thing down the fast we can find somewhere to stay." I nodded and took out aegis.

The sphinx looked up and growled, it leaped towards us its' razor sharp claws glinting in the light of the street lights. I knew Percy was invulnerable but I quickly jumped in front of him and held up aegis. The sphinx stopped short looking hesitant still growling. Percy charged at the sphinx and with one massive slash the sphinx was back in tarterus.

"Nice work kelp head." I smiled at him, he grinned "You to pinecone face. Shall we keep moving?" I nodded and we headed into town and looked around. We saw a convenience store "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked Percy nodded. Percy picked the lock on the door and I disabled the alarm and CCTV cameras and turned on the lights with my powers.

We grabbed some food, drinks and raided the cash register. When we were done I turned the lights off and enabled the alarm again, Percy locked the door. We left the store roughly the way we left it just a little barer than before. We searched the town a bit more and found an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town. Every thing was covered in an inch of dust and all the furniture was moth eaten and old, we found a couple of ragged blankets in the back room. Percy said he'd do watch while I slept just in case we were attacked in the night by a monster.

As soon as I lay my head down I was sleep. "Wakey, wakey pinecone face." I groaned and rolled over "I got a cheeseburger." I sat up instantly "Cheeseburger? Where? I want one." I looked around the room and saw Percy doubled over laughing "At least I know what to say the next time I need you to wake up." He said once he calmed down.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked putting my hands behind my head, Percy shrugged "Make sure we don't get killed by monsters and have a look around." he stifled a yawn "You're really knackered, aren't you?" I laughed at him. He pouted cutely ... whoa, whoa, did I just think that? I meant childishly, that's it.

As we were walking around town people were either giving us strange looks and/or talking about that we 'borrowed' things from 'I bet you it was those two walking by just now, I haven't seen them before.', I sighed and them saw a park a bit farther down the road, I pointed it to Percy and we headed on down there. We sat on an empty bench that was at the far side or the park.

Percy and I went to put our earphones in but I found that mine had broken at some point and I was, to put it lightly, pissed off. "Great my only pair of headphones has broken!" I exclaimed, Percy looked at me sympathetically "Here you can borrow mine." he unplugged his and held them out for me to take, I smiled at him thankfully and did something thing that if I did it a month ago then I'd have to lock myself in the wacky shack.

I gave him a peck on the check.

**A/N I thought about ending the chapter here but then I thought nah because a pm from my good friend I-AM-JANUS saying that if the next chapter was short then she would get Moros to *censored***

I acted like it was nothing special and plugged him his earphones, really I felt freaked but oddly not weird, I decided not to think about it but the look on Percy's face was, to say the least... hilarious, he was still looking at me with a shocked expression and his hand on his cheek where I had just kissed him.

**(Percy POV)**

She kissed me, _Thalia Grace_ kissed me, sure it was only a peck on the cheek but still it counted as a kiss. Then she acted like it was nothing, like something she did regularly. I knew it should have felt wrong but strangely it felt just the opposite, it felt right.

The next thing I know Thalia is snapping her fingers in front of my face saying "Hello Kelp-head, earth to Aqua-idiot." I blinked and shook my head "Sorry." she let a small laugh escape her lips "Here, you can listen too." she took out one of the earphones and handed it to me. She was listening to a Skillet song just like on the day we decided to run away. The song was called 'Whispers in the dark' **(A/N I do not own Skillet or any of their songs, please don't sue me)**

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

(Instrumental)

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whisper's in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Instrumental)

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

After about two hours of just leaning against each other and playing around on out iPods we decided to go back to that house we found and get something to eat.

**A/N all right everybody, that is the end of this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. don't forget to R&R because I said so. Until next time, see ya!**

08ibuick


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheeseburgers and Cookies**

**A/N Hey yo, here's chapter four of my story, I'm gonna be updating a lot sooner each time because my summer holiday's start next Wednesday so that's go me pumped and inspired. I plan to keep the story going at this pace but I'm worried that I won't be able to or I won't be able to end the story but that's just me being critical of myself. Enjoy! **** ^_^**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO, © Rick Riodan**

_Listening to- Awake and Alive by Skillet_

**Chapter four; Life takes a turn**

**(Third person POV)**

Percy and Thalia stayed at that old house for the next few days and anytime they ran out of supplies they got more using the money they 'borrowed' and you could even say that the old, abandoned and rundown househad become a kind of home to them but the local towns folk were very suspicious of them and kept their distance from them... not that they were bothered by that fact, actually they preferred it that way because the odd monster that pops up every so often , they liked it when it was quiet. They never spoke of the _incident _because Thalia had no idea why she did it and Percy... well Percy was just his usual obtuse self.

A week later Thalia and Percy were walking through the park towards their favourite bench at the far end of the park where they would sit and listen to music or talk about whatever came out other their mouth when a five headed Hydra walked out in front of them, each of its scaly heads wearing a _I'm a monster doughnut baby_ **(A/N think that was it, I don't a copy of SoM so I can't check it)** The two of them stood in their battle stances and fairly quickly, took down the monster down.

Thalia wiped the sweat of her brow "Well at least nothing is boring around here, huh?" Percy chuckled, she really did look cute... really again, what is with these thoughts? he cleared his head of those 'unwanted' thoughts "Yeah, that always is a bright side, being hunted by monsters." Thalia laughed at Percy's antics.

They sat down on their bench and put in their earphones in and sat against each other, about twenty minutes late they heard someone whistle "Wow, someone's getting comfy." they looked up to see Hermes leaning against a tree wearing an aviators jacket over a white tee-shirt that read 'nothing but trouble' and a pair of cargo trousers with his trademark mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Percy and Thalia quickly bowed down in front of him "Hello Lord Hermes." they chanted in unison, he smiled at them "I need you's two to come with me to Olympus; Zeus would like a word with you." They glanced at each other then nodded.

"Great, now grab on." Hermes held out his Caduceus, they took a hold of it. The next thing they know is that they are on Olympus, in the throne room, they looked at each god/goddess in turn; Apollo was smiling cheekily at them, Artemis was glaring at Apollo while stringing her bow, Poseidon was looking both proudly and sadly at Percy, Athena looked at them with her usual calculative expression, Aphrodite was sending Percy one of her perfect smiles, Zeus was smiling proudly at Thalia and Hera was looking pitifully at Percy.

They bowed before Zeus "Rise young heroes, you have come Far." they both stood up "I have called you here to offer you a gift." the two demigods looked at him puzzlement present on their faces "I want to offer you both the gift of godhood." Thalia stared shocked at her father while Percy was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, Zeus chuckled at their expressions "Do you accept?"

Percy wanted to take the offer this time but again something was holding him back, Thalia, he wouldn't take the immortality if she didn't. They looked at each other and nodded "It's a deal." the said in unison. Zeus and Hera started to mutter in ancient Greek then there was a sudden flash of light and a surge of power flowed through them, "Perceus, you are now god of tides and currents. Thalia, you are the goddess of sound and speed." "Well that was fun." said Apollo cheerfully "I'll see ya's around." he walked out. Poseidon walked up to Percy "I'm extremely proud of you son, but what that _Athena girl_ did to you is unforgivable." Percy's mood dropped instantly, just because he had forgiven her doesn't mean he's happy with her and Thalia started to growl dangerously at the thought of her ex-best friend "But that doesn't matter now that you are a god and I must thank you Thalia for helping Percy through his tough time." Thalia smiled at her uncle "It's not a problem Lord Poseidon."

**A/N I think I'll end it here for now because it's 2:05 am here in Northern Ireland and I'm gettin' tiered, sorry for the shortness but my brain just ain't meant to work this last at night, don't forget to R&R because it make you happy, who said I wasn't a thoughtful person? **


End file.
